everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Qazim Ylli
Qazim Ylli is the son of the prince and the Belle of the Earth from the Arabian Nights fairy tale The Two Sisters Who Envied Their Cadette. Info Name: Qazim Ylli Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Two Sisters Who Envied Their Cadette Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Agenor Verdolengo Secret Heart's Desire: To open up my own cafe and keep myself awake. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at making coffee. Storybook Romance Status: It would be nice to have a girlfriend, but I'm always too tired to ask anyone out! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to get sleepy during the day due to my narcolepsy. Even the coffee won't help me rectify it. Favorite Subject: Magicology. Learning about all new kinds of magic is amazing. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm not very athletic. Best Friend Forever After: Emilien Latour, Fiacre Prudhomme, and Valerian Tapochka. They all love helping me keep awake! Character Appearance Qazim is above average height, with blond hair and green eyes. He wears a red embroidered vest over a purple shirt and purple pants. On his head is a white brimless cap. He wears glasses on his face. Personality Qazim is a quiet, somewhat withdrawn young man who loves coffee. He is frequently seen making coffee for himself, and sometimes even makes it for other students. He has a tendency to fall asleep sometimes since he struggles with narcolepsy, which prevents him from getting a good night sleep. He is also very good with computers. Biography Përshëndetje! I'm Qazim Ylli, My parents' story is The Two Sisters Who Envied Their Cadette. There's many versions of the story in the Arabian Nights. My family comes from the Albanian version of the story. It started with my grandmother, who was one of three sisters. They all fell in love with a king. The first sister promised to make a carpet for the king's army, the second sister promised to make a tent for the king's army, and the third sister promised to bear him a son and a daughter. The king married all three of them. The third sister bore twins (a boy and a girl) with stars on their foreheads and moons on their shoulders, but the two sisters were jealous, so they sent them away and replaced them with a cat and mouse. The king cast out the mother of his twins. The twins were raised by an old couple. Before they died, the old man told the son where he could find a magic bridle, but he had to wait forty days. After forty days, the son went to find the bridle. The son asked for two horses, which he got. They took him to the king's country, where he opened a cafe. The king saw his son and recognized him, while the two stepmother-aunts tried to rid of them by giving him an impossible task - to find the Belle of the Earth's flower. The son went, and assisted by lamias, managed to find the flower. He brought it to his sister. After that, he had to go find the Belle of the Earth's handkerchief, and then the Belle of the Earth herself. He retrieved both of them. They went to the king, and the son told the story of his life, and the king knew that the son and daughter were his children. He restored his favorite wife to dignity, he ordered his other two wives to be cut to pieces, and his son married the Belle of the Earth. Everything's all better since now my grandparents are back together, and my parents are happy together too. My grandfather is still king, and he and my grandmother are happy together. My father and mother have four children: three boys and a girl. I'm the youngest. My aunt has gotten married to a pasha. They don't have any children, but she doesn't mind. I'm set to be the next king in the story. I know I have two older brothers, but apparently it was prophesized at birth that I would be the king. My older brothers aren't much interested in the story, since they have other priorities. I'm quite unsure of my story, as I don't think I want to marry three wives. I think I'd like only one wife. I also don't want to cause her any harm because someone played a cruel trick on her. I would love to have twins, and if I do have them, I'll love them with all my heart and make sure they are safe. That's why I'm a Rebel. My father taught me how to make coffee. He still runs the cafe located near my grandfather's palace, and I spend a lot of time there, making coffee and entertaining guests. I drink lots of coffee every day. It's because I need to stay awake. I have narcolepsy, which affects my sleep cycles. I often have trouble falling asleep at night and staying awake during the day. Sometimes my muscles get really stiff, and sometimes when I wake up I'm unable to talk. It gets really stressful for me, since I don't have much confrol over it. I do take medications to treat it, and luckily they're easier to get at Ever After High than they are back in my own country. Despite my narcolepsy, I try to keep myself occupied. I love learning about magic, and I always enjoy the lectures we get in Magicology. It helps that I have it in the afternoon instead of in the morning. I'm also very fond of computers, and since I feel more awake late in the day, I spend a lot of evenings on the computer. On weekends, when I'm tired during the mornings, I love getting visits from my friends. And back home my grandmother frequently reads to me, which I thinks helps me rest a bit. I hope that I can open my own cafe and share coffee with other students, but I also want to control my narcolepsy. I feel like it prevents me from doing much, and it prevents me from interacting much with others. It's good that the other people in my life provide me with plenty of emotional support. It helps me get through life. Trivia *Qazim's parent story is found in Volume 3 of the Supplemental Arabian Nights. *Qazim's surname derives from the Albanian word for star, yll, referring to the star on his father and aunt's foreheads. *Qazim has a pet fruit bat named Drita. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Barrett Leddy. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Albanian Category:The Story of the Three Sisters